


what is love? (it's you)

by twiceinamillion



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: seulgi has a question.it's one that she's been wondering about for a while now.she finds the answer in lit-up eyes and midnight cuddles.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	what is love? (it's you)

_what is love?_

seulgi always wonders about that question.

whether it's in her head, said out loud to a friend, or her musing to herself in the middle of the night.

she puts her head in her hands, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her desk as she wanders into her thoughts.

_what is it, though?_

_is love the pride she feels when she claps for joy, as the younger girl dances at their school's talent show?_

_is love the admiration she feels, when she hears wendy sing?_

_is love the happiness she feels, when she and yeri laugh about spilt secrets in the middle of the night?_

to be honest?

seulgi doesn't really know.

maybe someday, she’ll-

"seul-ah?"

a melodic voice snaps her out of her reverie, and she looks up.

"seul-ah, are you thinking again?"

"hey!"

she turns around, shooting a (fake) glare at her roommate, yet her lifted lips betray her real feelings.

"now that's mean!"

"just stating facts," irene teases, which earns her a light (hoodie-softened) punch and a roll of seulgi's eyes.

"so!"

the older girl shrugs off the hit, casually prodding at the open books on the table.

"are you done yet?"

"i wish i was."

seulgi lets out a sigh, flipping her notebook shut (and covering up a little doodle she made beside her notes).

"i knew i shouldn't have taken physics."

"hey," irene softly nudges the younger girl. "at least you didnt take-" she shudders- _"biology."_

seulgi glances at her. "i take biology too."

there's a pause.

"...oh, right."

"but can't you just not revise for tonight?"

the older (and yet shorter) girl whines out once again, breaking the silence.

"and maybe help me sleep?"

she pouts. "it gets lonely without you, you know..."

“i mean, I have to study, but…”

the younger girl hesitates.

she knows that irene always falls asleep alone, even though they're roommates.

(then again, she has no idea how the older girl manages to keep up with her work when she sleeps so early. it must be a habit.)

seulgi considers it for a moment.

on one hand, her gpa. and on the other...

_what could be the harm in spending just one night with her roommate, right?_

she knows, she always stays up to study.

so maybe tonight, she could just... rest.

just for tonight.

"ah… okay, then."

“wooo!!”

the second she gives in, irene lets out a excited cheer and bounces slightly, her eyes lighting up brighter than seulgi's desk lamp.

(and that's impressive.)

watching her, the younger girl can't help as her cheeks grow warm.

_how is she so cute???_

* * *

"you know, for someone who's supposed to be older than me, you sure act like a kid," seulgi deadpans as she's led ( _dragged,_ her mind cuts in) to the bunk bed.

she switches off the main light, but turns on the bedside lamp, and warm light illuminates the room.

"eh."

irene shrugs her earlier remark off like it's nothing, getting onto the bed and shifting under the covers.

and seulgi watches, confused, as the shorter girl lifts the blanket up, looking at her expectantly.

"what?"

"get in."

she stares at irene, confused.

"huh?"

"i said help me sleep, right? that means you-" irene points to seulgi- "sleep here."

the older girl pats the area beside her with her free hand, the other one holding the covers up.

"in other words..."

"sleep with me."

seulgi's face goes red hot.

"what?"

irene cocks her head at the younger girl.

"why are y- oh. OH!"

and now it's her turn to blush crimson, as she recognises the connotations of what she's just said.

"i- i didn't mean that! just-" she taps the bed more vigorously this time as she glances away, her face rose red. "just get in..."

"o-okay..." seulgi squeaks out, her face feeling so hot that steam could be pouring off it in buckets (could buckets even hold steam? probably not), and she quickly slides under the blanket.

the older girl quickly forgets the mortification of their earlier situation, settling easily into the covers.

at first, she lies on her side, facing away, but then she shifts, leaning back.

(and she leans into seulgi.)

_oh,_ the younger girl thinks to herself. _oh wow._

_is it possible for her face to become **even** hotter? _

_yes, apparently._

surprisingly, irene seems to be pretty comfortable with skinship, because she doesn't budge an inch.

or maybe she's just too tired to care.

seulgi, despite her rapidly reddening face, is also too washed out to move back (not that she could, since she's almost hanging off the tiny mattress).

so she accepts it, letting irene lean into her.

and the older girl curls up, her head tilting downwards and her legs pulled up slightly.

a feeling of peace washes over her body.

almost subconsciously, as if trying to pull the other girl closer, seulgi places an arm around irene.

the shorter girl relaxes into her touch, letting out a breath as she leans fully into the girl behind her, and her lips tilt up just a little.

_now they're essentially cuddling,_ seulgi's mind points out, and she finds that _she doesn’t mind._

as she watches irene sink into sleep, the older girl's peaceful eyes fluttering shut and her breathing slowing ever so slightly, she sinks into her thoughts.

and as she herself drifts into dreamland, seulgi realises that she's had the answer to her question all along.

_what is love?_

_love is the adorable smile on her face when she teases me._

_love is the blush on her face and mine, the colour of a bouquet of roses._

_love is the twinkle in her eye i see when i look at her, and she looks at me._

and she knows, now.

_love is irene._

_my love... is irene._

the warm light blinks out.

and in the comforting darkness, seulgi relaxes into the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> *chuu voice* UWUWUWUWUWUWU
> 
> i might make a continuation to this? i'm not very sure. tbh this is just an idea i had at 12am last night and wrote out on the notes app on my phone (because my computer was out of battery). but hey! it was fun!
> 
> if you want to, check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :)))


End file.
